Changing
by Pay Backs a Bitch
Summary: Over the course of 6 years, how much can an exorcist change? Taking a look at Allen's future we can see how much. No pairing Oneshot


**New story. This is a one shot on what Allen might be like in six years. Allen tribute.**

**Still don't own D.Gray-Man. But I have a plan that involves the Russian mafia and a grape.**

* * *

Allen's POV 

When I was younger I was told to keep walking, to never stop and I haven't. Sometimes I've slowed down to almost a crawling speed, but I've never stopped going forward. And I never will.

End Allen's POV

* * *

Allen Walker. His name alone should tell you his goal. Walker, which was his last name. Walking forward, that was his never ending goal. Did fate choose it to be that way? No one knows, not even Allen who is the destined "Destroyer of Time" or as more hopeful people called him, "The Fate Changer."

Allen entered the Black Order at the age of fifteen. There he met numerous people, but because he was a traveling exorcist he also met lots of faces. What's the difference? If you were a face, Allen didn't mourn over your death specifically. If you were a person you took a small bit of Allen's heart with you when you died. That's why Allen preferred faces over people. How would he keep walking forward if he had no heart?

There were some people he loved though. People he did not regret meeting. Those were people like Linalee, Lavi, Miranda, Crowley, Koumi, River, Cross, and even Kanda.

Linalee was there for him when he mourned. She was like an anchor that kept him attached to the real world. Not the fake one were everything was alright.

Lavi was like a personal sun. Always full of a contagious energy that you couldn't be miserable by. Allen had fun when he was on a mission with Lavi. He was reminded that fun and laughter existed.

Miranda was someone who made the smallest accomplishments seem like amazing feats. While this drove some people up the wall it made Allen smile. She reminded him that he was very fortunate to be here instead of living on the streets.

Crowley was like Miranda. If you did something like hold a door open for him he would vow to serve you for the rest of his life. He also gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. He was a reminder to Allen that things aren't always what they appear and that you couldn't always trust everyone.

Koumi and Cross were both very alike. They both had shown Allen that too much of anything is a bad thing. Too much coffee made Koumi crazier than normal, and too much booze made Master scary. Allen had crossed both drinks off his list of potential beverages.

River was a good example of hard work. No matter what Koumi did, River always gets him to accomplish something. Yet despite working almost constantly River still found time for him, showing Allen what organization and time management was all about.

Kanda was almost everything he wanted to be. Almost. Kanda was strong, calm and collective, and smart. Allen looked at himself as being brawn, brash, and young. But as much as he looked up to Kanda, Allen never wanted to be like him completely. Allen would have preferred it if the deaths of others didn't affect him so much, but would live like that instead of cutting his heart out like Kanda did.

Allen was fifteen when he entered the Black Order for the first time. He was twenty-one when he exited the Black Order for the last time.

The war was over and all the Innocence was collected. Allen had helped achieve success for both of those tasks. He had also changed over that six year span.

Instead of rushing into battle now, he thought of a plan. Instead of running back to save someone he prayed, thanking them for their sacrifice. Instead of fighting with his fists, he now used words of acid.

Instead of having a heart beat in his chest, it beat in a jar because he had cut it out.

He wasn't sure when he had done it. Gradually over the he cried less, and sprang back faster. His pain tolerance increased and he found himself training more often. It didn't smack him in the face until the day of Crowley's death was announced.

Instead of crying, his eyes went blank. Instead of feeling sadness, his body went numb. Instead of feeling his heart ache, he felt it freeze over.

But that was in the past. The new Allen Walker still walks on. His hair is longer, kept back with a hair tie at the back of his neck. He wears a plain coat now. No sign that he was once an exorcist, but everyone knows because of his scar. So he traveled in the forests to avoid people. He couldn't avoid everyone though.

"Exorcist," a woman's voice called from somewhere ahead.

"I'm no longer an exorcist," Allen called back while he kept on walking.

"But were one at one time," the voice said.

"Yes," Allen said. "I was."

"Once an exorcist, always an exorcist," The sound of a bow being stretched was heard before the distinct _twang_ of the bow being released. Allen made no attempt to prevent it from hitting the spot on his chest where his heart should have been.

'I've lived my life,' he thought. 'I died walking, just like I promised.'

Slowly his eyes drifted shut in an eternal sleep.

* * *

**That's the end of it. I know it's kinda short but I think it works.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


End file.
